What Hurts the Most
by blackestpurity
Summary: Major inugome!  nothing nasty i swear on my best friends life not mine  im too important, sorry abby! jk  read only if you love kag and inu's love life!


Kagome sat on the edge of her bed and watched the rain slide down the glass of her window. Her tear stained face cleared of any expression. It had been almost 2 months since she had come home. She had tried to return as soon as she could break away from home, but found the well blocked off. She couldn't get back.

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me _

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out _

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while"_

'How can he just block me out?!' she thought. 'Did I do something wrong?' Kagome had become an empty shell when _he_ stopped her from coming back. He didn't want her anymore. He had Kikyo. She put on a front and did her routine, not letting anyone know her pain.

"_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me _

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok _

_But that's not what gets me" _

It hurt her to no end that after they had been so close, he could just let her go! She had loved him so much, still did! It killed her to know that he still perfered Kikyo over her after all that had happened. They had been so happy, or so she thought. 'Guess I was wrong' she thought.'

"_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was tryin' to do" _

She was dieing! Not physically, physically she was healthy as a horse, no not physically she was dieing emotionally. As far as her family and friends were conserned, she was gone. She couldn't stand being anywhere or doing anything that reminded her of her time with him. So she simply stopped doing things. She transferred out her school, moved out of her family's house, and refused to talk to anyone she knew before the dog kicked her out of his life. Worst though was the fact that she blamed the break up on herself. 'if only I had told him how much I loved him, or that I would love him and stay by his side even if he loved another.' But it was to late. The damage was done. And she… had "died."

"_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go _

_But I'm doin' It _

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone _

_Still Harder _

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret _

_But I know if I could do it over _

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart _

_That I left unspoken" _

She. Was. Gone. From. Reality. For. Good.

"_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do" _

he had watched her go. He had watched as she shut down and became empty and there was nothing he could do for her. He loved her more then anyone else and there was nothing he could do. She moved out and never came back. She left an address with him but told him to not visit. Even when she was like this she knew he couldn't stand seeing her empty. KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK he was brought out of his memory by a knock a the door. He opened the door and looked up in shock. Then anger! He yelled "GO AWAY!!!! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!" and slammed the door in a very familiar and confused face. "Souta, let me in." "NO! GO AWAY!" "please Souta." Souta opened the door slowly, but only a crack. "Souta, whats the matter?" Souta looked up into the mans eyes and broke down crying.

the little boy started crying. 'What did I do?' the Hanyou thought. 'I thought he liked me, and what does he mean it's all my fault?' "You need to go get her." "What? Get who?" "Kagome, you've got to make her all better, you just gotta!" and with that Souta explianed about Kagome and what had happened since she'd come back. "CRAP" and then the half-demon was off to stop Kagome from doing something stupid.

Kagome stood in her bathroom. She couldn't take it anymore! She was done. She took out the razor and stared in the mirror for the last time. Her own reflection scared her. Her once beautiful, lit up face was now blank, empty of any and all emotion. Her figure was far too skinny, she was going to die anyway why not make it quicker. She raised the razor to her wrist…

"WAIT… KAGOME!!!" she flipped around and dropped her razor. It was him… it was Inuyasha!

"_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do"_

he stared at her. She was so skinny! She had been about to kill herself! He must have really hurt her! He was suddenly washed over with guilt. "Inuyasha?" her lovely voice came out raspy with unbelief and unuse. "stop, please!" he wispered. Suddenly her old spunk returned. "what do you mean stop? Huh? You don't need me! You have Kikyo!" she yelled. "but I love you!" inuyasha responded. "but you blocked the well…" Kagome came back meagerly. "I wanted to keep you safe, but I can't live without you. I love you!" "I love you too!" and she was in his arms. She loved him, and he loved her back! She could survive! She would survive.

"_Not seeing that loving you _

_That's what I was trying to do" _


End file.
